Autumn Break
by Chaimera
Summary: RoLo Ororo is all alone and Logan turnes up to keep her company.
1. Pizza, Beer and Movies

Chaimera: Woohoo first X fic!!!*hauls out alcohol* lets party!!!  
  
Kaz:*Takes alcohol off her* No alcohol for you. Your under age!!  
  
Chaimera: Oh yeah?*marches over and takes Kaz's coffee and poweraid*  
  
Kaz:Noooooooooooooo  
  
Chaimera:Muahahahaha oh Yessss...I've forgotten something...  
  
C.C: Disclaimer duh  
  
Chaimera: Oh yeah don't wanna get sued now do we. Well C.C since you thought of it….  
  
C.C:*sighs* Chaimera dose not own Storm, Wolverine, or any other characters remotely related   
  
to X-Men or Marvel  
  
Kaz: Oooh nice job But now Story, story, story!!  
  
Rayne: Ahhhh I love Ro and Logan their soooo cute!  
  
Chaimera: Uh not a word I'd use to describe Logan, but Kaz is right(for a change)  
  
Kaz: I heard that!!!  
  
Chaimera:*dodging flying objects from Kaz* On with the show!!!  
  
Autumn Break  
  
Part 1 : Pizza, Beer and Movies.  
  
The rain poured down on the near empty mansion, drumming on the windows and doors getting louder by the second. Ororo Munro, the only person in the house placed her mug of hot chocolate on the counter and stared out into the rain. She didn't like it when the house (usually full of noise, commotion and the occasional explosion,) was quiet. It gave her the unnerving feeling that something was wrong, even though she knew all was well. It was autumn break and everyone had cleared out, and even though she didn't like to admit it, she was lonely.  
  
Nearly everyone in the house had somebody else to lean on, for lack of a better expression. But thinking back on the rest of her ill fated relationships, no sane man would go anywhere near her. She was just leaving the kitchen when the back door crashed open with some force. Ororo turned to face in the doorway one very wet, very cold, very grumpy….  
  
"Logan!!" she stifled a laugh as his soggy cigar fell to the floor.   
  
"I, um, .." she stammered trying not to laugh.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you back till next week with every one else."  
  
"Yeah well." He said gruffly stepping in and closing the door.  
  
"Your, ahem, dripping." She laughed.  
  
"Somethin' funny 'bout that 'Ro??" He came right up to her, and even though he was a foot shorter than her, still managed to look menacing enough. He shook his head vigorously, his hair spraying 'Ro and the surrounding areas. She jumped back and gave a look mock indignation, as he gave her a wolfish grin.   
  
"I'm goin' upstairs to shower and change. Ya got plans for t'nite 'Ro?"  
  
"No. Do you want some dinner?" "Ya cookin' somethin'??"  
  
"Nope. Luckily Mario's delivers to mutant outlaws."  
  
"Huh. Never figured you for a pizza gal."  
  
"Bet you never figured me for a beer girl either." She said walking by towards the hall, gesturing to a new six pack resting on the counter. Logan alone in the kitchen, watched her go then grinned.   
  
It was going to be an interesting night.   
  
He came downstairs 30 minutes later. He found Ororo on the couch watching the news, with a roaring fire in the grate. With out looking around she threw a beer over her shoulder, which he caught and moved to sit beside her.   
  
"All dry now?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, now schooch up!!" he said as he sat down.   
  
"Schooch??" her tone was incredulous but she laughed afterwards.  
  
"I think Jubes rubs off on Ya a bit. So where is everyone."  
  
"Who knows by now. Scott and Jean went off somewhere, the Professors on Muir Island, Remy and Rogue went to New Orleans and everyone else went home I guess."  
  
"Leavein' ya all on your lonesom. That wasn't nice."  
  
"Well, I'm not alone now, am I?"  
  
She smiled at him and suddenly he looked at her in a different light, for even though they had been close friends for years, been to hell(literally) and back again together, they rarely had quality alone time, and now as she smiled at him glad of his company he realized how as far back as he could remember that smile had lit up his day.  
  
"Logan? Hello?" 'Roro snapped her fingers and he came back to the real world.  
  
"Uh..Oh..sorry 'Ro." She laughed again, also something rarely heard, especially lately.  
  
"So.Uh..What are we watching when the pizza gets here?" he asked glaring at the news which showed anti-mutant protesters.  
  
"And it better not be a sappy chick flick. I just spent two weeks with Jubilee and she lives on them!!"  
  
"Ahh, so that's why your back early!" He growled but just then the doorbell rang   
  
"Saved by the bell!!" she smiled and went to answer it.  
  
"And put he tape in, would you." She left the room and he picked up the tape.  
  
"XXX??" Not what he was expecting. She came in carrying the pizza boxes.  
  
"Pizza, beer, action movies? What happened to the refined goddess I grew to know and love??"  
  
She turned, laughed and said "You speak of this to no one."   
  
This was obviously not a side to Ororo Munro that people often go to see.  
  
3 hours, 1 six pack, 2 pizzas and a lotta' laughs later, Ororo was dozing on Logan's shoulder with his arm around her, while he discreetly as possible lit a cigar. She crinkled her nose and turned her face up towards his and without opening her eyes   
  
"Could you please put that thing out?"  
  
"Make me!!"  
  
As soon as he said it , rain clouds started to appear above his head.  
  
"OK, ok, geeze."  
  
Her face was still towards him and he wandered its planes in awe. She was so beautiful, but in a different way to the rest of the x-woman. No other man would know just looking at her, what horrors she had faced and over come, through out her life. In that way, it was a flawed beauty and that made it all the more desirable to him. Jeans beauty was perfect, unattainable, almost plain to him now. She had pushed him away for so long now, that he felt nothing more than a deep friendship. He still came on to her though, just to piss Cyke off!!  
  
He smiled to himself as she opened her eyes and smiled also.  
  
"O.K time to hit the hay, I think." Said Logan and scooped 'Roro up in his arms. She laughed as he swung her around.   
  
"Logan, put me down." He chuckled and set her on her feet. She looked at him mischievously.  
  
"You will pay for that!!" she gave him an evil smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Wattcha gonna do?" She smiled again and lightning danced at her eyes.   
  
"Uh oh." He turned and ran out of the room. As he heard her laugh and say "I'll give you a head start"  
  
End Chapter  
  
C.C: O.K who put in all the Logan sap???*takes out one of his Very large guns*  
  
Chaimera/Kaz:*points to Rayne*She did!!!  
  
Rayne:*in her own world* Oo they are such a cute couple, I cant wait for the next chapter, I….  
  
C.C: Hey Glow bug!!!*takes aim*  
  
Rayne:What baka? I'm..eep*fly's faster than ever before*  
  
Chaimera:Uh lets leave them to that*Goes to wall and starts to bash her head off it* Gods that sucked, That sucked sooooo bad. Ugh  
  
C.C:*Chasing Rayne with chainsaw* How dare you make the mighty Wolverine all…all…soppy!!!  
  
Rayne: I was...uh..showing his softer side.  
  
Kaz:*pulls her back from wall* O.k. so it was really soppy and pathetic..  
  
Chaimera: Not helping  
  
Kaz:Well someone might like it!!  
  
C.C:*pauses from chasing Rayne, and now has a machete* Yeah only Rayne  
  
Kaz: Um...Yeah  
  
C.C: And there wasn't even anything blown up! These are mutants for god's sake.  
  
Chaimera: Arrgh...anyway R&R please!! Only one more chap to go!*returns to hitting head off wall*  
  
Kaz: uh...um....Bye! 


	2. Hide and Seek

Chaimera: Well were back, for chapter two. Thankies to all who reviewed!!! Twas a confidence boost.  
  
Kaz: See no need to be hurting yourself. Some people liked it.  
  
Chaimera: Well I'm feeling generous, so here!! *hand Kaz Coffey and poweraid*  
  
Kaz: Woot   
  
Chaimera: Sigh, I'm gonna regret that!! Rayne disclaimer please.  
  
Rayne: *running from C.C who now has rocket launcher* Uh a bit busy right now.  
  
Chaimera: Geeze get over it.Oh well....  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the X-Men or any other Marvel characters.  
  
Kaz: Lets do dist hang  
  
Chaimera:*looks at Kaz oddly* You at the coffee again??  
  
Kaz: Just get on with the fic!!*hides mug behind her back*  
  
Part 2 : Hide and Seek  
  
Logan crouched in his hiding place, watching Ororo Munro search the house for him. A small smile played across his face. He studied her figure as she moved. She was a knock out in more ways than one.   
  
"I will find you Logan" She called out laughing.   
  
"Wanna bet?" She turned her head in the direction of his voice.  
  
//Shit. Did I say that out loud?? Damn distractions.// He moved quickly and quietly in the shadows. Ororo reached the spot he had previously been in. She knew he'd been there, she could smell the cigars. She walked further down the hall way, listening closely.   
  
"Running Logan? Don't think you can take me?"   
  
This was meant to provoke him.   
  
It worked.  
  
She heard a low growl from behind her. She smiled and turned, shooting some ball lightning into the shadows just in time to illuminate Wolverine.  
  
She smirked "Found you."  
  
He just grinned and launched himself at her. 'Roro shrieked as Logan caught her around the waist and they both went down. They rolled around for awhile, Ororo struggling to free herself, but for such a short guy, Logan was insanely heavy. They came to a stop, with Logan on top pinning 'Roro down.  
  
He grinned again. "You were saying?" Then he did the cruelest thing possible. "Logan, No……ahhhh……no." She laughed as he tickled her mercilessly. She squirmed beneath him trying to break free.  
  
"Stop, Logan I cant breath." He stopped and looked down at her. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed. Logan felt a familiar pang in his chest, that hadn't been present in awhile.  
  
// Aww crap.// That pang had only ever led to bad places before. //Well only one way to find out.//  
  
He drew a deep breath and.....Ororo felt Logan crush his lips to hers. It was a surprise, but not a wholly unwelcome one. She opened her mouth, allowing his tong entry. He ran his hand over her abdomen and up underneath her top and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
She could feel his erection through his jeans. She arched her back and ground her hips against him and then……..SKINT.  
  
Ororo pulled back and turned her head to look at three adamntium claws unnervingly close to her ear. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Logan.   
  
"So, that's what makes you 'pop'."  
  
"Sorry" he said gruffly.  
  
"Don't be. It's nice to see a weakness in you."  
  
"Uh oh. Your gonna capitalize on this aren't you?"  
  
"You bettcha 'bub'." He laughed withdrew his claws and went back in for another kiss. His hand moved from her breast, down to her waist and in to her pants. And his finger hit ground zero.  
  
CRASH.  
  
They both started and looked up to see a large scorched hole in the wall. Logan removed his hand from 'Ro's pants, (she looked a little disappointed) and walked over to the hole and looked through into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, Ro?" he snickered "I think you just 'popped'!!"  
  
"This is not funny Logan."   
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's not. There is going to be hell to pay." Logan reached through the hole and grabbed a beer.  
  
"From who, your one of the boss's remember?" She looked at him oddly.   
  
"You've got a point. I am one of the boss's."  
  
"Logan frowned "Uh oh I've just given you a bad idea!"  
  
"No, not bad at all."  
  
"Ya gonna share it with me?"  
  
"No" He put his beer down and grabbed the back of her head   
  
"Oh really?" he pulled her head down for another kiss and they began to stumble backward towards the stairs. Logan had no idea how they did it, but they had managed to stumble up two flights of stairs and they were now outside Logan's room. 'Roro backed Logan up against his door as he fumbled with the handle. They both fell inside. Ororo lay on top of Logan breathing heavily.   
  
"You ready for this?" She nodded mutely. He pulled her head in and they engaged in another tong war only breaking to slip 'Ro's top over her head. He flipped them over so that he was on top.   
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"By the Goddess!!" she sighed in exasperation and flipped them back sitting up straddling him.   
  
"Yes. Now fuck me, that's an order."  
  
"You know this was not how I was planning to spend the holidays."  
  
The sun was rising and Logan and Ororo lay in a tangle on sheets and in 'Roro's case hair.  
  
"Same here darlin' but I hope you don't regret it."   
  
"Of course not Logan"  
  
He sat up and looked at her intently. "I love ya 'Ro. Really."  
  
"I love you too Logan. I always have. Maybe not in the same way as I do now, but I always have. I always will too. No matter what."  
  
He looked dumb founded.   
  
"Whoa"  
  
She laughed at the look on his face. "I am going to have a shower.." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "…I'll be back soon."   
  
With that she extracted herself from the tangle and headed for the bath room. He stared after her for a minute, then laughed and followed her in.   
  
1 week later, we once again find Ororo Munro in the kitchen, making lunch, when she felt hands slip around her waist.   
  
"You know we need as well."   
  
"I don't!"  
  
She turned so that his hands were on the counter and she was in between. "Well, I do so stop."  
  
She pushed Logan away.   
  
"Aww 'Ro." He pulled her towards him, pinned her against he table and kissed her deeply.  
  
"So... maybe I don't need to eat right away."   
  
"That a girl." And just when things were getting interesting...  
  
"Hi!! Ororo were back. Ororo??"   
  
Logan growled. "Summers."   
  
"Now Logan relax. Lets go meet them, before you disembowel them."   
  
"Its tempting but I've got a better idea."   
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"Were leaving! NOW!!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Come on!!"   
  
Scott and Jean stood in the hall way, looking around. "Huh. She must be out." Suddenly the door to the kitchen burst open to reveal Logan looking…………angry.   
  
"Uh, Logan, I didn't think you were going to be back." Said Scott, but Logan just stalked past towards the front door dragging an hysterical Ororo behind him. "Bye Scott." She managed to gasp before being dragged out the door, and by the time Scott and Jean got out onto the porch, all they saw was the two of them roaring away on Logan's bike.   
  
Scott looked at Jean, confused. "What was that all about??"   
  
She just smiled "I have know Idea." Scott just turned and went back into the house.  
  
"Uh Jean?"  
  
"Yes Scott?"  
  
"Was there a hole in the kitchen wall when we left????"  
  
End.  
  
Chaimera: Um...Well, it was alright.Ugh, not very long.  
  
Kaz:*Jumping up and down* Lets do a sequel! Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Chaimera: How much coffee??  
  
Kaz: Oh not much!  
  
Chaimera: Sugar?  
  
Kaz: Lost count.*bounces off*  
  
Chaimera/C.C: sigh  
  
Chaimera: Hey you stopped chasing Rayne!!  
  
C.C: Yeah, she can fly, and I didn't have my bomber with me. Besides, you blew a hole in the wall in this one.  
  
Chaimera: Thought you might like that.  
  
C.C: I think a sentinel, or maybe Gambit might've made it better.  
  
Chaimera: Your never happy. Well hoped you liked it more than me. Reviews Most welcome. Till next time!! 


End file.
